The Next Generation
by GildedQuill
Summary: Team Lyoko is a little outdated. Who will carry on the fight for a nonX.A.N.A. controlled world? Their children, of course! Standard pairs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Andrew, Gracey, Dylan, Jarred, Maria, Eli, Kisa, and Tiffany, Mango the cat, and this story plot. I own too much. That's weird, I stink at Monopoly.

This not actually part of the story. This is an introduction. If you ever get confused, come back to this.

**Jeremie and Aelita's children **

Andrew 

Clothes: Red long sleeved shirt and off white jeans

Hair: Exactly like Jeremie's

Characteristics: Wears glasses, very smart, not afraid to pick a fight, (unlike Jeremie) very quick learner

Gracey

Clothes: Exactly like Aelita's

Hair: Exactly like Aelita's

Characteristics: Very smart, bashful, delicate

**Odd and Milly's children**

Dylan

Clothes: Like Odd's but where Odd has purple, he has blue, and where Odd has pink, Dylan has creamy white

Hair: Like Odd's but a blue streak

Characteristics: Loudmouth, stupid, knack for public speaking

Jarred

Clothes: Like Odd's, but where Odd has purple, Jarred has bright green, and where Odd has pink, Jarred has yellow

Hair: Like Odd's but a green streak

Characteristics: Loudmouth, average intelligence, fidgety

Maria

Clothes: Pink short sleeved shirt, purple skirt

Hair: Exactly like Milly's but with red highlights

Characteristics: Very smart, kind/understanding, knack for public speaking

**Ulrich and Yumi's children**

Eli

Clothes: Exactly like Ulrich's but blue instead of green

Hair: Ulrich's style but Yumi's color

Characteristics: Quiet, average intelligence, quick witted

Kisa (Keesa)

Clothes: Dark green T-shirt tied at the side and tan capris

Hair: Strawberry blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders

Characteristics: Sociable, high average intelligence, (B's) reliable

Now that you've read that, I will describe the parents.

**Aelita**

Same outfit she was in when she was first materialized. Maroon jacket, yellow shirt, and green jeans instead of shorts, grew her hair out

**Jeremie**

Tan long sleeved shirt, blue jeans

**Milly**

Same

**Odd**

Same

**Ulrich**

Same

**Yumi**

Black tee-shirt and blue jeans

The changes I have made are because I don't think it would be very appropriate for mothers to wear a belly-shirt and a short dress. I changed Jeremie's outfit because of the pants. I just flip-flopped it.

Now for the actual story. It may be shorter than I had planned because I already explained what the characters look like. This story is looking at three chapters and a sequel.

The Next Generation

_Chapter One- Their new life_

Jeremie squeezed Aelita's shoulder. "Jeremie, I'm so excited!"

Many years had passed since the team had fought in Lyoko. Jeremie still kept tabs on Lyoko, as he still had not figured how to get rid of Aelita's virus. He perfected his Marabounta program so that it prevented X.A.N.A. from activating towers, prevented, not stopped, and it didn't engulf Lyoko or Aelita. Aelita only had to go into Lyoko about once every six months, at the most.

The two were waiting for Yumi and Ulrich. They had moved to England so that Ulrich could further his soccer career. They were also waiting for Odd and Milly, who had moved to America. Odd was a translator, and Milly was a corporate lawyer, so they both made a lot of money. They were, in fact, very rich.

Ulrich was devastated when he turned fifteen. Yumi had moved back to Japan. When he was eighteen, fluent enough in Japanese to get around, he found Yumi's apartment. They went out for a year, got engaged, and by the time Ulrich was twenty-one they moved to England. That same year, they had a child of their own. He was a boy, Eli, Then, they adopted a Japanese baby girl. She had strawberry blonde hair, and no one knew how she got it. Nevertheless, her parents were very proud of her. Her name was Kisa. She kept the last name Ishyama.

Now how did Odd ever hook up with Milly? Well, Odd had met kids that were two years older than him at College. That meant that they graduated before him, leaving him no one to hang out with. Odd repeated his freshman year three times. The first time because he never went to class, and the second time because his grades were way to low. So, he and Milly were in the same grade as each other and Odd's friends had all left. So they stuck together. They didn't start going out until junior year. The last time he talked to Jeremie was to announce his move to France.

It's funny, Jeremie thought, how jobs could lead you anywhere.

Anyway, Odd's kids were all triplets, but only two of them looked alike. Jarred, Dylan, and Maria were their names. Jeremie was thinking that Maria had Odd's spark in the eyes. He was gazing at the picture Odd had given him.

Kadic was now a K-12 school, due to all the additions it had. All of the children were in first grade. That would be fun.

Jeremie was blown out of his thoughts by a rib crushing hug. "Oh, hello, Yumi!"

"Hey, man!" Ulrich said to Jeremie.

The girls were hugging and screaming and doing girl things.

"Please put your hands together and apart and together again for Eli! Say hi, Eli," Ulrich introduced his son.

"Hi," Eli said nonchalantly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, Aelita, you grew your hair out!" Yumi remarked. "This is Kisa. Say hi, Kisa!"

"Hi, Kisa!" The girl said.

Then, they spotted Odd and Milly. They looked exactly the same as in the picture. Maria was holding their orange tabby cat, Mango. He was really fat and almost as big as Kiwi.

To make a long story short, they introduced and got ready to go to Jeremie's huge house, where they would all be living for a while. He had enough guest rooms.

They all got into their various forms of transportation. Aelita owned a mini-van, Yumi an SUV, but Milly owned something a little different. A Mercedes Benz!

"Whoa! Dude! Nice ride!" Ulrich said in awe.

"Eh… Do you wanna take it for a ride?" Odd asked.

Ulrich's eyes lit up. "Dude, do you even need to ask that question?"

"He- uh, Heck yes! You should see the expression on your face. You actually thought I was gonna let you ride it! Priceless!" Odd grinned.

"Andrew! Gracey! We're home!" Aelita cried while Jeremie was paying the babysitter.

The two children that came bounding down the stairs didn't even bother to introduce themselves. They just started playing freeze tag or hide and go seek or any other game that involved running around.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Andrew, Gracey, Dylan, Jarred, Maria, Eli, Kisa, and Tiffany, Mango the cat, and this story plot. I own too much. That's weird, I stink at Monopoly.

Please try to learn the names, because it's getting annoying trying to put this whole thing up. There are only going to be two more chapters and a sequel, so enjoy!

**Jeremie and Aelita's children **

Andrew 

Clothes: Red long sleeved shirt and off white jeans

Hair: Exactly like Jeremie's

Characteristics: Wears glasses, very smart, not afraid to pick a fight, (unlike Jeremie) very quick learner

Gracey

Clothes: Exactly like Aelita's

Hair: Exactly like Aelita's

Characteristics: Very smart, bashful, delicate

**Odd and Milly's children**

Dylan

Clothes: Like Odd's but where Odd has purple, he has blue, and where Odd has pink, Dylan has creamy white

Hair: Like Odd's but a blue streak

Characteristics: Loudmouth, stupid, knack for public speaking

Jarred

Clothes: Like Odd's, but where Odd has purple, Jarred has bright green, and where Odd has pink, Jarred has yellow

Hair: Like Odd's but a green streak

Characteristics: Loudmouth, average intelligence, fidgety

Maria

Clothes: Pink short sleeved shirt, purple skirt

Hair: Exactly like Milly's but with red highlights

Characteristics: Very smart, kind/understanding, knack for public speaking

**Ulrich and Yumi's children**

Eli

Clothes: Exactly like Ulrich's but blue instead of green

Hair: Ulrich's style but Yumi's color

Characteristics: Quiet, average intelligence, quick witted

Kisa (Keesa)

Clothes: Dark green T-shirt tied at the side and tan capris

Hair: Strawberry blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders

Characteristics: Sociable, high average intelligence, (B's) reliable

**Sissi and William's child**

Tiffany

Clothes: A pink tee-shirt with three green stripes; one across the middle, one on one sleeve, and one on another and green, velvety stretchy pants.

Hair: Black in a ponytail and it goes down to her mid-back

Characteristics: Nice, smart, and can get annoying (she is Sissi's daughter, you know)

(Tiffany has a sister, but she isn't mentioned in this story, so she's not important. If you must know, her name is Lizzie, and if you must have an excuse, I'll make one up. Okay… so… She's… really stupid, and Sissi doesn't like it when her daughter fails things, so she's having her tutored.)

Now that you've read that, I will describe the parents.

**Aelita**

Same outfit she was in when she was first materialized. Maroon jacket, yellow shirt, and green jeans instead of shorts

**Jeremie**

Tan long sleeved shirt, blue jeans

**Milly**

Same

**Odd**

Same

**Ulrich**

Same

**Yumi**

Black tee-shirt and blue jeans

The changes I have made are because I don't think it would be very appropriate for mothers to wear a belly-shirt and a short dress. I changed Jeremie's outfit because of the pants. I just flip-flopped it.

Now for the actual story. It may be shorter than I had planned because I already explained what the characters look like. This story is looking at four chapters and a sequel.

The Next Generation

The next day, Odd, Milly, Ulrich, and Yumi went to register their children into Kadic, and Jeremie and Aelita come along. While the children are on the playground, they see a little raven-haired girl with a pink and green outfit and a tight pony tail go up to say hi to Andrew and Gracey.

"Tiffany, come here!" A high-pitched voice screeched.

"Coming, Mommy!" Tiffany replied.

Ulrich would know that voice anywhere. "Oh no, it's S-"

"Well, isn't this a nice reunion!" Sissi said. Her eyes got a darkened looked and she narrowed them to slits. "Ulrich and Yumi… So, you're finished with Japan, Yumi? It's not good enough for you?" Sissi said provocatively. Yumi just stood there nonchalantly, while Ulrich was fuming.

"Sissi, você é um brat pequeno conceited que não tenha nenhuma idéia o que está falando sobre. Além de Japão demasiado bom para você! Se você for lá, os povos jogarão varas e pedras em você," Odd piped up. You have to remember, Odd is a translator. He has a passion for talking.

Sissi just stood there looking confused, and then went on to the next subject. "Well, aren't we a big shot now? Oh, and you're taller. Still scrawny, or whatever you called it."

That was where Sissi went to far. "Sissi, you bitch! I called it svelte. That's what it is! So are you still, uh… five pounds overweight?" Odd flipped her the finger.

"Oh, I see we lengthened our vocabulary! And little Milly… So, you're finally playing with the big kids now? Well, I-"

Milly cut her off in mid sentence by holding up her business card. "I'm a lawyer, Sissi. Keep talking like that, and I'll have you sued."

Sissi instantly shut her mouth. "Well, I'd better get back to William. Come on, Tiffany," Sissi commanded. Then she realized her child was not there. "Tiffany!"

"Coming, Mommy!" Tiffany skipped away from the rest of the group.

"That little girl has William's niceness," Yumi complimented as the children came back.

"Niceness? Do I have to remind you that William was a total ba-" Ulrich was cut off by Yumi's foot.

"Ulrich, not in front of the children!" Yumi hissed.

"Okay, Eli and Dylan, your room would be here," Odd said happily. _Hm, now this looks familiar… _Odd thought._ Is this my old room?_ His eyes wandered to the door frame. He read ODD DELLA ROBIA WUZ SO HERE!_ Yes, it was!_ _Then that must mean that Jeremie's old room is…the one Ulrich and Jeremie are walking up to! _

"Andrew and Jarred, this is your new room!" Jeremie said happily.

MEANWHILE

"Okay, girls! We managed to get you in the same room. But, it's only temporary. By around sixth grade, more people will want to be in the school, and they won't have enough money for everyone to have bunk beds, so they might move you around. Or, you'll have another girl in here with you. I know it's a long way away, but just remember that," Aelita warned. Kisa,

Maria, and Gracey would all be sharing the same room. It was strangely familiar. She walked to near the window. Aha! There it was. The heart where Jeremie wrote J&A, and where Aelita added 4-ever. Maria jumped for the top bunk, Gracey for the bottom, and Kisa grabbed the bunk bed.

LATER

"All right, Tiffany. This is your new room. If you don't like it, I can get you another one. Remember, Mommy's on the Board of Ed," Sissi told her daughter.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. Her mother was so annoying. She knew that, and she was only in second grade. Her mother was secretary at the Board of Ed. All she did was answer the phone, and she couldn't even do that right.

"Well, Mommy's gotta run. She's gonna get her nails done all pretty. Later, hon!" Sissi patted her daughter on the head.

"Ugh, Mom! I hate it when you do that!" Tiffany wailed.

I hope you liked it! Don't worry, the next chapter is more interesting.

Sissi, you are a conceited little brat who has no idea what she's talking about. Besides Japan's too good for you! If you go there, the people will throw sticks and stones at you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Andrew, Gracey, Dylan, Jarred, Maria, Eli, Kisa, and Tiffany, Mango the cat, and this story plot. I own too much. That's weird, I stink at Monopoly.

The Next Generation

Just as the adults were about to leave, they heard a high pitched beeping.

"Did someone leave their cell phone on?" Milly asked.

Jeremie grimaced. "Uh, Milly? C-Can you get Andrew for me? I forgot to tell him something," Jeremie lied.

"Uh, of course Jeremie," Milly said cheerfully.

"Jeremie? Why was your laptop beeping? That sounded a lot like the superscan!" Odd said fiercely.

"Well, good. That's what it's supposed to sound like!" Jeremie said, turning to the forest. He rested his laptop on a bench. "Oh no. Aelita! X.A.N.A.'s crashed the Marabounta program! No, he's deleted the program!" Jeremie looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Calm down!" Aelita tried to soothe her husband.

"Odd! There are giant bees attacking the school!" Milly was frantic. She came back with Maria, Jarred, Dylan, Andrew, Gracey, Kisa, Eli, and Tiffany.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Gracey asked Jeremie.

Jeremie looked indecisively from Milly to the forest. "Milly, come on!"

The took the old route to the factory. None of them asked why they were going through a sewer.

"Okay, transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization! Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization!"

The children and Milly looked on in amazement, fear, and confusion, as they disappeared from the scanners. "Milly, would you do me a favor?" Jeremie asked.

"Um, okay…" Milly replied. Put Eli, Gracey, and Maria in the scanners, please.

"Transfer, Eli. Transfer, Gracey. Transfer, Maria. Scanner, Eli. Scanner, Gracey. Scanner, Maria."

Only Maria landed on her feet. She was donned in a purple tank-top with a see through pinkish-purple tee-shirt over it, and a purple skirt that went down to her knees. Her beautiful reddish-brown hair was flowing freely over shoulders. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a boomerang the same color as her see through shirt that had spikes along the edges.

"Daddy, look at me!" Maria cried.

Gracey's outfit was exactly like Aelita's, except she had aquiver that could hold only ten arrows per trip, s they find. Even she was exactly the same, she looked so much different because of her long hair.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Gracey asked her mother.

"Just think of it as a video game, sweetie," Aelita replied.

Eli had a headband like his father, but that was where the similarities ended. He looked exactly like a ninja out of a movie, but with more a navy blue color than a black. He had lighter blue fabric wrapped around his feet and hands. He also had a sword.

"Milly, send Kisa, Jarred, and Dylan, now. Transfer, Kisa. Transfer, Jarred. Transfer, Dylan. Scanner, Kisa. Scanner, Jarred. Scanner, Dylan. Virtualization!"

Kisa's outfit looked almost exactly like her brother's, except a skirt over pants and it was dark in color and light pink wrapped around hands and feet. She also had the hand band. Instead of a sword, she had fans like Yumi's that hung on thin straps of fabric attached to the sides of her shoulders. Kisa was absolutely thrilled with it.

Jarred looked exactly like Odd. His outfit was green instead of purple and had a picture of their cat, Mango instead of Kiwi.

Dylan looked exactly like Odd. His outfit was green instead of purple and had a picture of Mango instead of Kiwi.

"Um, should I send Tiffany?" He asked more for Ulrich's sake. He wasn't sure whether he would like Sissi's daughter helping his children fight his battle.

But Yumi answered. "Jeremie, they're in second grade, they need the help."

"Transfer, Tiffany. Scanner, Tiffany. Virtualization!"

Tiffany wore a flowing cream colored dress with pink fabrics attached that flow whenever she moved or charged up her lasers. On top of her head was a tiara that had a huge emerald in the middle. It had two purposes; it could shoot lasers out of the emerald, or it could be taken off and be thrown like a boomerang.

"What do I do?" Andrew asked. Jeremie explained all things he had to do.

"Thanks for the heads up Einstein!" Odd said, just barely blocking a shot from Aelita.

They realized they had a lot to teach. For starters, they had to teach Tiffany not to kick the monsters. As soon as the path was cleared, Aelita showed Gracey what to do. "Now put your hand on the screen right there," Aelita explained.

GRACEY

CODE: LYOKO

"Milly, put these on!" Jeremie gave her the same neuronic headset that he used in the episode Temptation. He recalibrated it so it would enhance memory.

"Return to the past, now."

The parents went to their children and told them to keep this a secret and never, ever tell.

**Well, that's the story. I decided on three chapters. Not my best work, but the sequel will be much better. Called This Generation, it's the whole crew in eighth grade. Please read that, it will be coming on April 16th, so be there or be square! **


End file.
